


PokéWars! - The Anti-Mewtwo Crew

by mpanighetti



Series: PokéWars! [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Collaboration, Gen, PokéWars!, alt.games.nintendo.pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1999-06-08
Updated: 1999-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpanighetti/pseuds/mpanighetti
Summary: A disparate group of trainers, pulled together by destiny, battle against an oppressive foe. Their goal? To hunt down and defeat Mewtwo. The struggle leaves them forever changed.
Series: PokéWars! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892854





	1. Onward to Fuschia!

**Author's Note:**

> What follows is what I believe to be every PokéWars! post I and others wrote for the collective organization known as The Anti-Mewtwo Crew, consisting of Tiki, Pipian, Jamie, Score, Keri, and John Laramie. Some posts not included directly in this fic but relevant to its backstory will be linked for reference.
> 
> Special thanks to:
> 
>   * **Tiki, Pipian, and syke6888 L** from AGNP, for co-writing these stories with me. If you ever find these posts and wish to be credited, please let me know and I'll mark you as co-creators.
>   * **Rob** from AGNP for painstakingly archiving so many PokéWars! historical posts at the [Pokewars! Pavilion](http://pokewars.pipian.com)
>   * **Ian Jacobi** , aka **Pipian** from AGNP, for hosting the page to this day.
> 


> From: Mario Panighetti  
>  Subject: [PW!] Onward to Fuschia!  
>  Date: Tuesday, June 08, 1999 11:08 PM  
>  From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/OnwardToFuschia.html)

Jamie was still trying to practice her psychic powers as she continued towards Fuschia City, but so far had no control over it at all. Once again, she concentrated on her Pokémon, trying to communicate, read their minds, levitate them, anything that would suggest that she was getting some control. Nothing.

"Some amazing psychic abilities. I can read the minds of people I don't even know that are miles away, but not of my own Pokémon mere inches away," she complained as she noticed the ocean town of Vermillion City on the horizon.

Suddenly, a man in a postal uniform ran up to her with a package. "Is your name Jamie?"

"Who's asking?" Although she had quit Team Rocket, Jamie still habitually maintained her anonyminity.

"I have a package for you from, uh... Sabrina. Strangest thing, she asked that this be given to Jamie on Route 6 today, at this hour... is that strange to you?"

"Whatever," she sighed as she took the package and waved him away.

Quickly removing the wrapping, Jamie discovered a Pokéball and a note. The note read:

> Here's a little something to help you with your training.

Jamie grabbed the Pokéball and tossed it to the ground. It cracked open, and a Drowsee ambled out. "Drowww seeeee. Drowwwwww seeeeeee."

"Wow, a Drowsee. Great gift, Sabrina."

<Not Sabrina. Drowsee.>

Jamie stopped for a second. She hadn't realized that Psychic Pokémon could do things like that.

<Yes Drowsee can.>

"You can read my thoughts?"

<Yes.>

"That's something to get used to."

<Drowsee is here to help you with psychic training. Drowsee will be good teacher.>

That's something I would never have expected, Jamie thought as she called Drowsee back to its Pokéball. A Pokémon training me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a good psychic Pokémon. Tiki, I'm on my way, I'll probably call Pidgeot Airport or something.
> 
> \- Mario


	2. Safari Zone Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I just posted something that didn't follow this so this is what happened, Tiki had the visions and was returning to the Pokecenter when this happened. Now I'll talk a little more and then continue with my stitching of the two stories, PS Jamie welcome to the group, we get many more people we can form a Team, The AnitMewTwo Crew, or something like that, anyway here we go.
> 
> \- Tiki

>   
> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Safari Zone Fun  
> Date: Wednesday, June 09, 1999 6:47 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/SafariZoneFun.html)

After a long walk (and to Jamie, a boring, eventless walk), she finally arrived at Vermillion City. In a few moments, she placed a call to Pidgeot Airport.

"I need a flight from Vermillion City to Fuschia City, please."

"Let's see...," she heard the secretary flipping through a notebook. "We can schedule a flight in 15 seconds."

"15 seconds?"

"An unladen Pidgeot can fly at speeds of up to Mach 2."

"I suppose it would take longer if it were carrying a coconut."

"How could it possibly carry a coconut?"

Seeing where this was going, Jamie decided to cut it short. "15 seconds is good for me."

As the secretary hung up, Jamie could hear her mutter, "Perhaps if it gripped it by the husk..."

[15 SECONDS LATER...]

Jamie was clutching the back of the Pidgeot as they zipped toward Fuschia. In a few minutes, she could see the trees and grasslands that indicated the Safari Zone underneath.

Suddenly, a Fearow swooped from the trees and began pecking at the Pidgeot's head. Forgetting about its cargo, it began diving and dodging. Eventually, Jamie's grip loosened, and she began to fall.

A thought came to her. "Maybe I can levitate myself," and she started to concentrate.

When she opened her eyes again, she was still falling, only faster.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With a crash and a stroke of extreme good luck, Jamie fell into one of the tree tops, then completed her return to the ground...

...but instead fell on top of a group of kids.

"Hey, watch it!" one of the boys said as he struggled to push Jamie away from him.

"I'm so sorry," said Jamie, then stopped when she looked in his face. It was the boy from her visions. It was Tiki.

Tiki seemed to recognize her too. "Hey, you're that girl with the Magnemite."

"And you're Tiki."

They continued to stare at each other, amazed of each other's existence, when they both stretched their hands out and shook.

"Hi," they said simultaneously.

>   
> From: Tiki  
> Subject: Re: [PW!] Safari Zone Fun {Pipian and John read}  
> Date: Wednesday, June 09, 1999 8:59 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/SafariZoneFun2.html)

In a moment of silence Tiki thought of something to say "Your name's Jamie isn't it?"

"Yep and your name's Tiki, right?" Jamie asked, neither needed to ask how one another knew this info they already knew.

"Yeah," Tiki didn't know what to say then he remembered his visions. "Oh shoot here come with me to the Pokecenter I have to tell some of my other friends something." They raced to the Pokecenter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to bring our stories together quickly, so here I am.
> 
> \- Mario
> 
> Okay now Tiki and Jamie reaches the Pokecenter, Tiki introduces Jamie to everyone, and then explains his visions to everyone, then he says 'But we still need more help' then it ends
> 
> whoever posts next entitle it "Hunt for Icy and Mimic" if that's okay with you guys
> 
> everyone should try and get in touch with each other outside posts so we can plan our next move
> 
> Once again welcome to the group, becareful though, you're the only girl in the group, and Pipian is known to have wily hands {Just kidding}
> 
> \- Tiki


	3. Another Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 note: This group introduction follows the events of multiple stories:
> 
>   * "[Pipian Talks (Part 1)](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/PipianTalks.html)" by Pipian (June 9th, 1999)
>   * "[Pipian Talks (Part 2)](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/PipianTalks2.html)" by syke6888 L (June 9th, 1999)
>   * "[Pipian Talks (Part 3)](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/PipianTalks3.html)" by Tiki (June 9th, 1999)
>   * "[Tiki Talks](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/TikiTalks.html)" by Tiki (June 9th, 1999)
> 

> 
> \- Mario
> 
> Okay this first the I'll start "The Hunt for the Pikachu and the Ditto"
> 
> \- Tiki

>   
> From: Mario Panighetti  
> Subject: [PW!] Another Vision  
> Date: Wednesday, June 09, 1999 11:09 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/AnotherVision.html)

After Jamie was hastily introduced to the group, she immediately asked them something: "So how do you plan on stopping Mewtwo anyway?"

Tiki stepped up. "I got this serum from the Cinnabar laboratories. They said that it might be able to subdue the Mewtwo."

"Uh huh... but one thing, how do you expect it to stand still long enough for you to do it?"

Pipian then stood from his chair. "We have a Jolteon. With Pin Missile, we should do fine."

"Maybe," said Jamie, "but if what I know is true, Mewtwo would have had to be at an extremely high level at its creation, maybe 60 or 70. You would certainly have to beef up that Jolteon in a hurry."

"Well, what do you have that can help us?"

"Nothing that could ever stop something like that," she said, trying to formulate some kind of plan. "Nope, this looks like the best idea so far."

"It will have to do," said Tiki.

Suddenly, both Jamie and Tiki were sucked into an all-too-familiar black void, indicating that they were having another psychic vision.

>   
> From: Tiki  
> Subject: Re: [PW!] Another Vision  
> Date: Thursday, June 10, 1999 9:39 AM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/AnotherVision2.html)

The next concious thing Tiki noticed was him and Jamie satnding on a chess board there was also Pipian Orion and John, next to them. On the left side of the board was a Pikachu and a Ditto. Across from the groupd was Mewtwo, another Ditto, Cross, another human with guns and such, and Dreadite, except Dreadite looked different with red eyes. In the center of the board was the normal looking Dreadite.

Then an undetailed hand came out of nowhere and took the normal Dreadite away. Then he moved the Pikachu and Ditto into the center of the board.

Tiki and Jamie both snapped out of the vision, they each new that they had had another vision. "Wow that was different," Tiki exclaimed. Then Tiki and Jamie explained the vision.

Then Tiki spoke up, "They're our help."

"Come again," Orion said confused.

"The Ditto in the middle of the board is the Ditto we were talking about, the good Ditto of the experiment we were talking about."

"And the Pikachu is the same one I've been having the visions of, I bet." Pipian chimed in.

"Hold on here, Tiki comes running in with some stranger we don't know, then they stop talking all of a sudden. Then they starts talking again about another vision, is this girl a psychic too and what is she doing here?" John said in one deep breath.

"Well you see, John that's you name right?" Jamie began, she then went on to explain Tiki's and Jamie's visions, then when she was finished Tiki walked off all of a sudden, and returned momentarily with his stuff.

"Pack up guys, we're going to Cinnibar, to learn about the Ditto experiment." Tiki said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiki, you can write out what happens, I'm too tired right now.
> 
> \- Mario
> 
> John email me your physical characteristics, and age. Also Jamie could you send me your Pokemon and past details. Thank you, anything you want emailed from me just ask
> 
> \- Tiki


	4. The Hunt for the Pikachu and Ditto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 note: the canon status of portions of this chapter is unclear, since some events portrayed in it were overwritten by the subsequent chapter. However, it has been retained for historical accuracy.
> 
> \- Mario
> 
> OOC:Never fear, the Laramie Clan is here! Ignore my "Hunting" post I'll continue here
> 
> \- syke6888 L
> 
> I say we stay with Tiki's.
> 
> \- Pipian

>   
> rom: Tiki  
> Subject: [PW] The Hunt for the Pikachu and Ditto  
> Date: Thursday, June 10, 1999 10:05 AM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/TheHuntForThePikachu.html)

Tiki stood at the enterance of the Fuschia City Pokecenter waiting for the others to get ready to leave, everything was happening so fast. But Tiki understood what was happening. They needed to get to Cinnibar and try to find the good Ditto, they needed to find out stuff about the bad Ditto as well. Pipian and Orion were the first ones out they were all packed up and were ready to go. After a few minutes John came out.

"Where's Jamie, she didn't have to pack," Pipian said.

"I don't know," Tiki replied. After a little Jamie came walking out with three pokeballs in her hand, she placed them in her backpack. "My Pokemon were hungry," she remarked.

They started walking away, then Jamie broke in "How do we intend on getting there?" All the guys stopped and sweet dropped. "I don't have enough money for a Pidgeot, ride." Jamie remarked.

Pipian and Orion reached into their pockets and came out with enough for one of them to get a ticket. Then John reached in and didn't quite had enough, and Tiki only had enough for one.

"Well," Tiki began, "We have two choices, we can either get jobs," no one seemed to keen about that idea, "Or we can try and get that," Tiki pointed a finger at a sign that read

> Attention all Pokemon trainers, enter in our find the hidden cottage contest, and win an HM03.

"We'll win it then teach our Pokemon how to surf, we'll surf our way to Cinnibar." Tiki said.

"But how many pomeon do we have that can surf?" John asked, Tiki threw out his Starmie, and Orion threw out his Wartortle and his Starmie, and John threw out Ariel his Vaporeon.

"Oh horse shi..." Tiki said "Well wait a sec Jamie what Pokemon do you have?"

"Well I have a Magnemite I have a Drowzee and I have a Nidorino." She replied.

Tiki's face lit up, "If you evolve your Nidorino we'll have our fifth surfer, but only if he wants too."

"Well lets see," Jamie threw out her pokeball and her Nidorino came out. "Nidorino would you like to evolve?" The Pokemon started nodding it's head vigoursly, "Well okay but now we need a moon stone." Jamie said.

"We'll worry about that later, but I think we should get the HM before we start evolving things." Pipian said. Everyone agreed and they headed towards the Safari Zone.

>   
> From: syke6888 L  
> Subject: Re: [PW] The Hunt for the Pikachu and Ditto  
> Date: Thursday, June 10, 1999 10:22 AM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/TheHuntForThePikachu2.html)

"Hold on a minute. Pass me a dime and I'll get the HM. And Fly, as well" said John.

"For a dime, that's a real bargain," said Orion, passing a coin to John.

John walked to a nearby pay vid-phone, inserted the coin, and called Lara.

"John! Where are you?" asked Lara.

"Would you believe still in Fuschia?" John replied. "Anyways, do you think you could send me the Clan's Fly and Surf HMs? My group and I need them to get to Cinnabar.

"No problem, anuthing for my little brother. Rapidash is saddled up, so I should reach the Pokécenter in 5 minutes. See you soon!"

John hung up, then walked back to the group. "How's that? We get our transportation, another HM, and our money."

"Fine, you forgot one thing, though" said Jamie.

"Huh?"

"The Moon Stone for my Nidorino!"

John facefaulted. "Oops."

>   
> From: Pipian  
> Subject: Re: [PW] The Hunt for the Pikachu and Ditto  
> Date: Thursday, June 10, 1999 12:30 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/TheHuntForThePikachu3.html)

Before they got there, though, Lara Laramie, who was shopping for food to bring back to the ranch, saw John, with what was apparent to her, some new friends.

"Hey John!" she said.

"Hi! Lara, meet my friends, Pipian, Orion, Tiki, and Jamie," said John.

"Hello!" they said.

"Where are you going?"

"We need to get two HM's. One for Surf, and possibly one for Fly."

"Well, it just so happens I have those two HM's right here! I'll give 'em to you, since it'll take a while to find them on your own."

"Thank you, Lara!"

"Well, now that we have both Surf and Fly, lets teach it to our Pokémon," said Tiki

"And I'll evolve my Nidorino so I can surf," said Jamie.

"I'll teach it to both my Starmie and Wartortle, so you can ride Pipian," said Orion.

"No, I'll just catch a Pokémon with the Super Rod, Remember?" said Pipian. "There's some fish in the Safari Zone. Wait just a moment. There was a pond when you just entered it."

Pipian paid to get inside. He began to fish quickly. A bite caught on the line about 30 seconds after he cast it. It was a Dratini! He threw bait at it, which distracted it. He threw a Safari Ball and it was caught.

"I'll call him Iiryuu*!" He walked out of the Safari Zone and then walked back to his friends.

"That didn't take long!" said Pipian. "Now I have Iiryuu!"

"What's that?"

"A Dratini."

"OK."

They began to teach Surf to their various Pokémon. They figured that they'd use Fly later, when they needed it.

>   
> From: Pipian  
> Subject: Re: [PW] The Hunt for the Pikachu and Ditto  
> Date: Thursday, June 10, 1999 12:37 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/TheHuntForThePikachu4.html)

"I don't have a Moon Stone for Nidorino!" said Jamie.

"Hey! It just so happens that as we went through Mt. Moon, we found a HUGE Moon Stone! We were later going to decide whether Jonpageori or his Nidoran would have it, but it looks big enough to break in three," said Pipian as he broke the huge stone in three.

"Thanks!" she said as he handed her a piece of the radioactive stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay someone else write how we get the HM
> 
> \- Tiki
> 
> OOC: To paraphase Bobby Bouché, "Now that's some high-quality posting." Continue Tiki, Pipian or Jamie.
> 
> \- skye6888 L
> 
> There, problem solved. Pipian now has a Dratini he can surf on and we have Surf AND Fly! I just had to catch a Dratini. BTW, Icy happens to be on Seafoam and Mimic was studied by Oak and is near Mt. Moon.
> 
> *Iiryuu means "Good Dragon"
> 
> \- Pipian
> 
> Another problem solved by the quick typing of Pipian!
> 
> \- Pipian


	5. Seafoam Escapades (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 note: I split this thread into two chapters for length.
> 
> \- Mario
> 
> Okay here's whats happening, John's last post about needing a moonstone for the Nidorino never happened, that will fix everything, we are surfing (or flying) towards the Seafoam Islands once we get threw there we will continue to Cinnibar, this post is about what happens in the Seafoam islands)
> 
> \- Tiki
> 
> AWWW! I really wanted Pipian to have that Dratini. Ahh well.
> 
> \- Pipian

>   
> From: Tiki  
> Subject: [PW] Seafoam Escapades  
> Date: Thursday, June 10, 1999 1:57 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/SeafoamEscapades.html)

The gang went along fairly quickly with Jamie and Orion using the Starmie's as moving surfbors, and Pipian sitting on top of Wartortle, Tiki was flying along on Bullseye. While John got soaking wet due to being on a Vaporeon (which you can't stand on).

After some time of surfing along and talking getting to know each other better. The gang saw Seafoam Islands up ahead, now they couldn't go around them because of rocks that for some reason made a path staright towards the islands so they had no choice they had to go into the islands. They reached the islands and everyone recalled their pokemon, and John changed into dry clothes (behind a large rock). Then they decided to desend into the caves.

Even though it was wet in their they needed light so Tiki called out Sinder to light the way. Sinder was very unhappy about being in a cave filled with water.

"Char Char ard, IZARD?!?!?! (Haven't you people ever heard of flashlights)"

"Oh Sinder be quite you love being so important." Tiki replied knowing his Pokemon loved being the center of attention.

After walking threw the caves for awhile they decided to stop for a little. Something caught Jamie's attention some movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw a Seel meandering over towards the water. "Alright I need a water type, Magnemite go!" Jamie threw the pokeball, to the ground and the electric pokemon appeared.

The Seel realizing what was happening sat up ready to battle "Magnemite Double Team," The Magnemite sent out holographic projections of itself. The little Seel was confused, so it attacked with a water gun at one of the Magnemites. It was the wrong one and the Water went right into the now dry John.

"Son of a." John said.

"Magnemite Thunder Wave it," The Magnemite sent out waves of electricity that smacked into the Seel, paralyzing it.

"SEEL SEEL SEEL!!!!"

"What did he say?" Jamie asked ready to throw the Pokeball, but before she could 20 or so Dewgong appeared.

"UH OH,.,.,. RUNNNNNNNN!!!!!" Tiki yelled turning and running, everyone followed suit and then the Dewgong followed.

>   
> From: syke6888 L  
> Subject: Re: [PW] Seafoam Escapades  
> Date: Thursday, June 10, 1999 2:40 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/SeafoamEscapades2.html)

This was not John's day. Ariel wasn't at her strongest currently, so the ride was soggy. Next, he was used as target practice by a Seel. Now, 20 or so Dewgongs were chasing all 5 of them. Suddenly he saw a outcropping. "Ariel, Ice Beam the top of that ledge!" One Ice Beam later, John shouted, "Chaz, use Rock Throw to smash the ice!"

"Geoooooodude!" Chaz hit the ice, breaking it. "Quick, onto the ledge!"

Everyone jumped on the ledge and watched the Dewgong run by. "Phew, so much for my new Pokémon," said Jamie. "But how come they didn't stop?"

"I'm not too sure, but did it suddenly get cold in here?" asked Orion, who was shivering.

"Don't look at Ariel, she's in her Pokéball. But you're right, it is cold." said John.

"No wonder, this wall, it's solid ice!" exclaimed Tiki.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

>   
> From: Pipian  
> Subject: Re: [PW] Seafoam Escapades  
> Date: Thursday, June 10, 1999 4:31 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/SeafoamEscapades3.html)

"Heh! I'll get anyone on my trail with this!" said Mewtwo. "There is no antidote, except this one vial! They created me using genetics, and I'll destroy anyone with this. I'm better at genetics then anyone! I should know! This genetically engineered virus should attack anyone who is thinking of destroying me! Only problem is that it can only infect once... AND it can't attack anyone with the slightest bit of Pokémon DNA in them. CROSS! TILK! COME HERE! I have to give you this." He injected the vacine into Cross and Tilk.

"OWW! Wadja do that for?"

"Believe me, you'll need it. Now take this jar of air and go to Cinnabar. I know that they are going there. When you see them, do not shoot or battle them, just release the air!"

"We're on our way."

"That virus'll turn people who think about catching me into a random pokémon. Usually one of their own. Heh heh heh!"

BACK AT SEAFOAM---------

"Hmmm... this is just like a wild Ponyta stampede. If I remember correctly then..." John thought.

"STOP RUNNING!" John yelled. "IN STAMPEDES, POKÉMON WILL RUN AROUND INANIMATE OBJECTS!"

They stopped running and hoped John was right. He was.

"I feel the aura of that Pikachu getting stronger the closer we get to the exit," said Pipian. "I think he may be very close. I thought I saw a resort on the other side of the island. If he's intelligent, he would definately be there!"

>   
> From: Pipian  
> Subject: Re: [PW] Seafoam Escapades  
> Date: Thursday, June 10, 1999 7:16 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/SeafoamEscapades4.html)

"But I feel as if we shouldn't mess around with him yet, for some reason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay someone else follow up
> 
> \- Tiki
> 
> Will OFLAMTG (Our Fairly Large Anti-MewTwo Group) find the Pikachu?  
> Will they find the Ditto?  
> Will they be turned into Pokémon by the virus?  
> Will the virus affect them?  
> Will the virus be caught by Cross and Tilk instead?  
> Will I stop asking questions?  
> Will OFLAMTG be the group's official name?
> 
> With the exception of the second to last one, which has been answered, and the last one, which will be decide by the group, keep reading the continuing stories of OFLAMTG to find out.
> 
> TBC?
> 
> Golly! The questions are as long as half of the actual story!
> 
> \- Pipian


	6. Seafoam Escapades (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was an interesting day of posts to say the least but here we go, If anyone wants Pokemon data on Cross and Tilk email me and I'll give it to you, there not my characters so anyone is free to use them as they see fit.
> 
> \- Tiki

>   
> From: Tiki  
> Subject: Re: [PW] Seafoam Escapades  
> Date: Thursday, June 10, 1999 8:13 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/SeafoamEscapades5.html)

Cross and Tilk apperead inside of Seafoam islands.

"It's nice to have a boss that can teleport you," Tilk comented.

"Indeed now let's find the fools and get this thing released," Cross replied.

<MEANWHILE>

"I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm cold," John repetivly said being soaked and in an ice cave, had left him partially frozen. The group had escaped the Dewgong awhile ago and were still trying to find away out of here.

"John be quite, Sinder why don't you warm John up," Tiki said. Sinder got a smirk of maliciousness (I suck at spelling) on his face, then he let loose a mild flame thrower at John thawing him and his tail quite quickly.

"t h a n k s," John murmered as he coughed up some ash.

"Don't mention it," Tiki replied. "Now where should we go?"

"I suggest up," Pipian said in a very serious manner.

"Good idea but how?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe we could dig our way out." Orion commented.

"It might cause a cave in though," John said.

"Well we might as well just keep going, and take every oppurtunity we get to go up." The Possy kept moving along.

<MEANWHILE>

Tilk and Cross had caught up to the gang, they were just waiting for the right oppurtunity to let loose the virus. After awhile they found a good spot and let it loose. Then they jumped out into the open.

"Hello Tiki," Cross said with a Smirk.

"Uh oh it Cross, and a new lacky," Tiki said.

"The name's Tilk and were here to get rid of all of you."

"You'll have trouble doing that," Pipian said "There are five of us and only two of, Odd, you, Oddish, hey what's happening to my, Oddish"

Pipian started glowing and turned into an Oddish, then John turned into a Raichu entirely, next Orion turned into a Mankey and then came Jamie, she turned into a Magnemite, finally Tiki turned into a Charizard.

"Ha hope you guys like being Pokemon this virus was curtoisy of our employer have fun." Tilk said then they turned around and ran.

"CHAR CHAR (What the heck did they do!!!)" Tiki yelled, Sinder was confused that his master looked like him now.

One of Jamie's Pokeballs started giggiling and fell from her metallic body.

"Drowzee (hello)<" her Drowzee said, "Drowzee Drow, Drowzee, zee, zee (I see you have been turned into Pokemon by A virus."

"MAGNEMITE (VERY GOOD DROWZEE)!!!"

"Drowzee, drow, drow, zee, zee, drowzee, row, owzee (You can reverse the effects you know, first release all of the psychic Pokemon here that consisted of Pipian's Jynx and Kadabra. "Drowzee Drowzee, zee, zee drow, drow, dro (Now the psychic Pokemon and Psychic humans concentrate on a sort of mass recover),"

All the Psychiclly talented things there started to glow but didn't change. "Drowzee drow (come on now concentrate)" You could see the look of determination on everthings face, then Tiki popped up, next came Pipian and Orion, then came John, the only one left was Jamie. "DROWZEE DROWZEE (Jamie concentrate on using your powers, you can do it)" At this Jamie appeared from the glowing shape of a Magnemite.

"I did it, I DID IT!!!" Jamie yelled, "I used my powers," after some celebrating everyone recalled their pokemon except Sinder.

"Let's get out of here," Tiki said.

>   
> From: Pipian  
> Subject: Re: [PW] Seafoam Escapades  
> Date: Friday, June 11, 1999 6:28 AM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/SeafoamEscapades6.html)

They continued walking through Seafoam. When they neared the end, they saw a light blue bird that flew away, south. They got through the tunnels.

As they saw the ocean before them, John groaned, "NOT AGAIN! I JUST GOT DRESSED!"

John groaned some more as he grabbed onto his Vaporeon and began to be dragged to Cinnabar. The others got on their individual pokémon and began to surf and fly to Cinnabar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright there you have it.
> 
> \- Tiki
> 
> Maybe under a separate post: The Ditto Experiment.
> 
> Short, but it gets us out and towards Cinnabar. We need to possibly pause and battle Blaine while we're there (After catching new pokémon in Pokémon Mansion (Which will help some more on Mewtwo) and getting the key), after get what we can from the scientists. BTW: When we went through Mt. Moon, Orion got a Helix fossil and Pipian got a Dome and the Amber. The Amber can be given to someone (Probably Tiki).
> 
> \- Pipian


	7. Return to Cinnabar

>   
> From: Tiki  
> Subject: [PW] Return to Cinnibar  
> Date: Friday, June 11, 1999 12:47 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/ReturnToCinnibar.html)

Tiki and the gang landed at Cinnibar at around noon. Through some masterful Pokemon Inginuity the group had managed to fix something up where they could sleep, while surfing on their Pokemon.

The first thing that happened when they rerached the island was Tiki's Butterfree flew up to him. "Free free butter butter butterfree (Tiki it's that time of the year again, what should we do???)"

Butterfree was refering to the time of the year where he was released to go and mate with another butterfree.

"Well Flutter I release you every year at this time and we always meet up again at Celadon, so how about I ask if you can catch a ride with some Pidgeots at the Pidgeot Express." Tiki managed to fix something up at the Express where Flutter could fly with the Pidgeots to Celadon, and get on one of them when he got tired.

Tiki waved bye to Flutter and walked back to the group. (Alright now I got that taken care of).

"Okay so what should we do now?" John asked.

"Well how about we each take a try at Blaine." Pipian suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Orion replied.

"Okay fine, I can get my first badge, (I think Jamie doesn't have any badges)" Jamie replied.

"Okay why not, but then we have to go to the Lab." Tiki said.

The group walked over to the gym and Orion put a hand on the knob and turned it.

"Hey it's locked," Orion said.

"Huh I wonder how we get in?" Jamie asked.

>   
> From: Pipian  
> Subject: Re: [PW] Return to Cinnibar  
> Date: Friday, June 11, 1999 3:23 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/ReturnToCinnibar2.html)

>   
> "Okay so what should we do now?" John asked.  
>   
> "Well how about we each take a try at Blaine." Pipian suggested.

"How about we get dried off!" suggested John.

>   
> "Sounds good to me," Orion replied.  
>   
> "Okay fine, I can get my first badge, (I think Jamie doesn't have any badges)" Jamie replied.  
>   
> "Okay why not, but then we have to go to the Lab." Tiki said.  
>   
> The group walked over to the gym and Orion put a hand on the knob and turned it.  
>   
> "Hey it's locked," Orion said.  
>   
> "Huh I wonder how we get in?" Jamie asked.

"Let's talk to that man over there! Maybe he knows something!" suggested Tiki.

"Sure!"

"Hello, could you please inform us as to why the Gym is locked?"

"Yes," said the man. "You must find the key in the abandoned Pokémon Mansion over there." He pointed to a dark mysterious house.

"Agggh!" said John. "It looks haunted!"

"We HAVE to go!"

"Fine..."

They walked into the house. Inside, they saw a Charmander... In the middle of a group of angry Weezings, Muks, and Magmars.

"We have to save the poor thing!" said Pipian.

"Sure!" said Orion.

"Go... Uhhh... Kadabra and Jynx!" said Pipian.

"Go Wartortle and Starmie!" said Orion.

"Kadabra! Psychic those Weezings! Jynx! Sing those Muks asleep so Alakazam can take care of them."

"Wartortle! Starmie! Water Gun those Magmar!"

The attacks got some of the pokémon, the others turned around and began to attack the group. Unfortunately, John was the only one hit, by a flamethrower. The healthy Pokémon ran away.

"WHY ME?!?!" asked John.

"Look on the bright side! You aren't wet anymore!"

"Unghh!"

There were (conveniently) 5 pokémon, that weren't fainted. The Charmander, which immediately ran to Pipian for saving him. 1 Weezing, which John caught (not wanting to be roasted by his own pokémon). 1 Muk, which Tiki caught. And 2 Magmars, which Orion and Jamie caught. They continued into the darkness on their quest for the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up in a new message, The Quest for the Key, detailing their finding of the key and finding of the Mew Journal.
> 
> \- Pipian


	8. The quest for the Key

>   
> From: Tiki  
> Subject: [PW] The quest for the Key  
> Date: Friday, June 11, 1999 8:18 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/TheQuestForTheKey.html)

"AWWW Tiki your new Pokemon stinks!!!" John exclaimed.

"Hold you're tounge, Mouse buy, why he might stink now that is only a temporary disadvantage," Tiki replied, he pulled out his new Pokemon and threw the Pokeball the Muk came out stinky as ever. "Hey Muk eat these," Tiki threw him some of those new condensed Certs Mints that hurt your mouth their so minty. Anyway the Muk at the entire pack and then smeeled very minty, "I know I call him Mints." Tiki said.

"Spiffy," John said as he wipped the ash off his clothes.

"Any who we caught some Pokemon now what do we do?" Orion asked.

"Well the man at the gym said we need to find a key," Jamie retorted.

"Well if you were hiding a key somewhere, in an old burnt out mansion where would you put it?" Pipian asked.

Everyone thought about this until Tiki got the answer, "At the top, somewhere indescrete, that might require jumping from higher levels to reach the key."

"Sounds good to me," John said "Lets go looking for convenient jumping spots." The gang went off in search of stairs. After some climbing and playing with statues that had buttons on them they reached the top, only to find a band of theives huddling over what apperead to be a manuscript.

"Hey you kids what are you doing up here?" One of the five theives asked.

"Looking for the gym key," Pipian spat out.

"Oh you mean this key," another theif held up. "We think we'll hang onto this, if you would like to use it though we'll be more than happy to open the gym for you, that is for 15000 bucks."

The entire gang sweet drops. "Uhhh we're a little short on cash," Orion replied, "Could you give it to us on good faith." All the theifs laughed.

"I know," Tiki said, "I challenge anyone one of you to a Pokemon battle one on one if we win we keep the key, if you win you get what money we have and all of our potions and other pokemon maitence items."

The leader theif stepped up, "Okay I accept, one on one pokemon match."

"Tiki are you sure..." John started, but Tiki held up a hand, he loved this kind of dramatic stuff. He took out his sunglasses, put them on.

"All right buddy your on," then Tiki noticed the booklet on the table, it had the word Mew on it, "On one condition also if we win we get the book and if you win you get whatever pokemon I use to battle."

"Sure why not." The head theif said. "All right no more stalling, for my pokemon I choose Dodrio."

"And for my Pokemon I choose, Mints." The fresh smelling Muk appeared.

"MUKKKKK (I smell gooood)" Tiki sweet dropped again.

"Alright Dodrio Agility now Tri-Attack."

"Mints Acid Armor now," The Muk produced a glopy brown substance around itself the hardened but was still flexible. Then the Dodrio smacked into it with all three heads.

"MUUUUUKKKKKK (OOOOOOWWWWWW)"

"It's okay Mints follow up with a Sludge attack," Mints flunge a hunk of acidic goo that hit the Dodrio in it's sad head.

"Dodrio, Dodrio (Get it off, get it off)" Then the theif threw a water ballon at the bird it burst on it and the Dodrio was no longer poisned. "Dodrio use more agility, use all of it now Drill peck it," before Tiki could breath the Dodrio smashed into Mints.

"Now Dodrio Fury Attack," the Dodrio started assaluting the Muk continuosly.

"Alright Mints hang in there, use all of your Minimizes now," the Muk shrank out of sight.

"DO DRI O?????? (WHERE"D IT GO???)"

"Did I win???" the theif asked.

"I don't think so, Mints Pound it from behind," the Muk apperead out of what seemed to be nowhere and smacked the willy out of the Dodrio. "Now finish it with Super stenchy sludge attack!!!!!" Tiki yelled. Mints loomed up and before the Dodrio could react barfed all over it.

"EWWWWWW," everyone but Tiki said, as they commented on the stench, both people called back their pokemon. Tiki walked over and grabbed the key and bent over for the manual then the head theif yanked a knife out and charged Tiki.

"TIKI!!!!" Jamie yelled, then unknowingly she sent out a psychic wave that smacked into the theif and made him fly back.

"AHH SHE"S A WITCH RUNNNN!" all the theives took off.

"Thanks Jamie," Tiki said. Then they all left the mansion.

"Now on to the gym," Tiki said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone else go into depth about the manual
> 
> \- Tiki


	9. Conversation at the Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I am shocked that of the three people I'm interacting with no one has posted anything in the last 18 hours, but knowing my luck someone is going to post something right as I am writing this. Oh well
> 
> RECAP: Tiki battled a theif to gain the gym key and a manuscript about Mew and Mewtwo.
> 
> \- Tiki

> From: Tiki  
> Subject: [PW] Conversation at the lab  
> Date: Saturday, June 12, 1999 12:33 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/ConversationAtTheLab.html)

The gang walked up to the locked gym door, and Tiki took the key and put it in the lock 'Wait a sec,' Tiki though, 'Why didn't I just pick this lock I'm an ex-theif, oh well'. Tiki turned the key and the door opened. "Hey you guys go on ahead, I need to heal up Mints and Sinder, I also dought that Blaine could take on five people without visiting the Pokecenter." Tiki said.

"Okay," Pipian replied, "You can get the badge after Blaine heals up we'll see you back here later."

Tiki departed from the group for the moment as they went into the gym, Tiki headed off to the Pokecenter. When he got there he gave a chansey his Pokeballs sat down and started reading the manuscript, it detailed how the scientists here had made Mewtwo to be the ultimate Pokemon. It also said how Mew had dissaperead after the experiment.

The book talked about many things involving both Mewtwo and Mew, but nothing on their weaknesses or on how to battle them. Mostly because no one was stupid enough to fight them, although they had to find them first which was difficult.

After some solid reading the Chansey walked up to Tiki. "Chansey Chansey." Tiki thanked it and took his six pokeballs,  
he felt like some company so as he left the center he relasead Charm and Zip.

"Hey guys what do you guys feel like doing???" Tiki asked, he needed some time off from the rest of the group to think about stuff. He had lost track of Sith and had not gained his vengance. But that could be resolved later. Also Tiki was thinking about what he was going to do once he found Mewtwo.

After awhile of the silence Tiki noticed Zip pulling on his pants leg. "pika pika p ka. (Tiki were being followed)." Tiki looked in the reflection of his sunglasses and saw a man with a hat and sunglasses on he was wearing all black and had a beard on. Tiki had noticed him when he had left the Pokecenter. Tiki dodged into an alley and waited for the man to come past when he did Tiki grabbed him and pulled him into the alley.

"Who are you nd why are you following me!!!" Tiki said then he noticed that the man's beard was coming off, Tiki pulled it and it came off then he took off the sunglasses to reveal Cross's face, "Cross where's your new lacky Tilk?"

"Around," Cross replied. Just thne Tiki was hit on the head from behind, he fell down.

"Charm Zip run and get help!!!" Tiki yelled the two Pokemon took off, Cross tried to catch them but he lost them.

"No matter, we got you and that's all that matter's," Cross said, Tilk removed Tiki's Pokeballs and his staff. "Ha who's going to save you now?"

> From: Pipian  
> Subject: Re: [PW] Conversation at the lab  
> Date: Saturday, June 12, 1999 3:32 PM  
> From [The Official Pokewars! Archive](http://pokewars.pipian.com/archive/9906/ConversationAtTheLab2.html)

MEANWHILE-------------

The group walked through the hallways of the Cinnabar Gym and eventually reached the arena, with Blaine in the middle of it. "Who shall challenge me first?" he asked.

"I will!" said Orion.

"OK, then, 2-on-2,"

"Go Wartortle!"

"Go Rapidash!"

"Wartortle! Water Gun!" Rapidash's flames flickered less, as Rapidash was hurt badly.

"Rapidash! Stomp!"

"Wartortle! Move out of the way and then bite it on the leg!" The Wartortle did as it was told, and the Rapidash fainted.

"Wartortle! Return! Go Starmie!"

"Rapidash! Return! Go Ponyta!"

"Starmie! Surf!" Water seemed to gather from unknown places and then acted as if in a hurricane, splashing Ponyta and fainting her.

"Good job! Here is your Volcanobadge! NEXT!"

Jamie walked up.

"Go Magnemite!"

"Go Growlithe!"

"Magnemite! Supersonic!" The sound floate, invisibly through the air into Growlithe's ear, confusing it. In the process, it hurt itself.

"Growlithe! Ember!"

The Growlithe, confused, used bite on itself.

"Magnemite! Sonic boom!" That attack wiped Growlithe out.

"Magnemite! Return! Go Nidorino!"

"Growlithe! Return! Go Arcanine!"

"Nidorino! Fury Attack!" Nidorino attacked 5 times, fainting Arcanine.

"Here is your Volcanobadge, young lady! NEXT!"

"OK!" said John. "Go Ariel!"

"Go Magmar!"

"Ariel! Water Gun!" Magmar weakened considerably. As it did, it became dizzy.

"Magmar! Flamethrower!" Magmar, dizzy, fired the flamethrower at John, as opposed to Ariel!

"AGGH! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME! ARIEL! I'M MAD! WATER GUN HIM TO DEATH!" The Vaporeon did, fainting the Magmar.

"Ariel! Return! Go Flash!"

"Magmar! Return! Go Charmeleon!"

"Flash! Thundershock!" Charmeleon was dazed.

"Charmeleon! Ember!" The attack failed.

"Thundershock again!" Charmeleon fainted.

"Here is your Volcanobadge! NEXT!"

"OK! Go Ghoblin!" said Pipian.

"Go Vulpix!"

"Ghoblin! Hypnosis!" Vulpix fell asleep.

"Now Night Shade!" Vulpix fainted.

"Ghoblin! Return! Go Jonpageori!"

"What kind of a name is that?"

"You'll see!"

"Vulpix! Return! Go Charizard!"

Everyone gasped, except for Pipian and Blaine.

"Whatcha gonna do now? HUH?"

"Jonpageori," Pipian said in a calm voice, "Sing." Blaine gasped as the great lizard fell asleep.

"Now, Double Slap."

Jonpageori struck 5 times, knocking Charizard out.

"Amazing! Here is your Volcanobadge!"

"Thanks!" they said as they left.

As they left the building, they spotted a frantic Pikachu and Clefairy.

"PIKA! PIKA!"

"CLEFAIRY!"

"Zip? Charm?" asked Jamie. "Tiki's in trouble?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC (Okay next post should be how you guys get the Volcano badge, and then end it with Zip and Charm running up to you as you leave.)
> 
> \- Tiki


End file.
